


do you think we'll be in love forever?

by Mukunee



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Uber, hope's an uber driver now, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: "Wow. Lemme guess, you goin’ to meet your wife at the library, or something?”Whiplash. Amy doesn’t know how to describe the way her heart sank in any other way- pure whiplash, as she whips her head around to see Hope, the insufferable bitch herself behind the wheel.__or, the one where amy takes a late night uber to distract herself, only for hope to show up and consensually kidnap her for the night





	do you think we'll be in love forever?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i've seen booksmart twice already and WOW!! holy shit im in love, it's such good representation kdsfdcjaskdjf i stan SO HARD!!! but yall'd know that if you followed my tumblr for fun story updates and good gay posts (latte-hotte on tumblr)
> 
> anyways, please leave kudos if you liked it! comment and criticism you have so i can get better! hope you enjoy! :^)

  
Amy has somewhere to go. She guesses it’s not really that important- just a simple trip to the library to get some late night studying done- but it feels like life or death. There’s a big test tomorrow in Amy’s worse class (which, y’know, means she only has a 94 in it). If she fails it, she fails the class. Weirdly enough, she’s not quite worried about it. She knows the material cold, but she still feels the need to study. It’s like an addiction, albeit the world’s most pathetic addiction to date.

Usually she’d just use Molly as a study buddy, but she’s out of town right now. Her family had to take an emergency trip somewhere out of state, for some reason Molly refused to tell her, but that was fine. I mean, Molly said it herself- every friendship has secrets. Plus, Amy knew that, even if she did pry, Molly’d just call Malala on her anyways. So she let it be.

Her parents were out on a dinner date tonight, meaning they had the car, meaning Amy was pretty much stranded in her loneliness. They probably figured that, since Molly wasn’t home, they wouldn’t have to play babysitter that night. Not that Amy would have normally minded, of course. They needed the break, and Amy respected that. It still sucked major dick though.

And so, here she is, sitting on the sidewalk in front of her house waiting for an uber driver. She needs to get out of the house, needs to drown her emotions in books and notes like she always does when Molly isn’t around. It makes her wonder, briefly, how she’s going to spend the next year in Botswana. Without Molly. Without anyone. Would the tampon-making be enough to distract her? Would she just end up in the same state she is now? Sitting outside in near-pitch darkness, trying not to cry while waiting for some complete stranger to pick her up?

She doesn’t have time to sulk over her poor decisions for long, as her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up next to her. It’s a little yellow buggy, a tad beaten up, but looking pretty stable overall. Amy finds it adorable. She stands quickly (nearly falling over in the process), stumbling over to the passenger's side. She would have gone in the back if there was any room, but considering the sheer amount of effort climbing into the back would be, she decides calling shotgun is probably for the best.

“Wow. Lemme guess, you goin’ to meet your wife at the library, or something?”

Whiplash. Amy doesn’t know how to describe the way her heart sank in any other way- pure whiplash, as she whips her head around to see Hope, the insufferable bitch herself behind the wheel. “No. Wait, I take it back. If you were planning on having a date with her, she definitely would be driving you right now. Probably end up doing a bit more than driving you, through, unless driving your face into backseat while she fucks the shit out of you counts-”

Cheeks scarlet, Amy chokes on her own embarrassment before interrupting Hope. “No! I’m, um, I’m usually the one who, y’know, drives her around.” A pause. “Only driving. It’s- It’s uh- it’s only driving.” Amy wants to poke back at Hope, wants to scold her for even thinking something like that. Alas, Amy just doesn’t have it in her. She can’t think of a comeback in time, and even if she could, she probably wouldn’t have said it. Amy doesn’t want to piss off the woman who’s gonna be driving her, right?

“Yeah, sure.” Hope just rolls her eyes. She pauses for a moment, before chuckling a bit. “So, you gonna tell me where you’re going? Or can I just take you wherever I want?” The smirk that crosses her face made Amy want to throw up. Oh my god, is Amy about to be kidnapped? Killed? Worse? Amy’s sure even Hope can hear her heart beating, if Hope’s sick grin is anything to go off. “You haven’t told me an address yet.” Amy’s too flustered and confused to answer, too concerned for her own safety to even remember a fucking address.

What really shocks her is when the car starts, and before Amy can even buckle her seatbelt, Hope’s speeding off to God knows where. “Wait! Where are you taking me?” Amy’s about to cry, holy shit. This is a nightmare. Her fingers fumble to fish her phone out of her pocket, just to find it dead. Oh fuck. Suddenly, Amy finally registers the question ‘are you gonna tell me where you’re going’, and her mouth opens to answer, only for a sudden stop to turn any words into incoherent screaming. This amuses Hope to no end.

“Still haven’t given me an address, Amy.”

God, this bitch is definitely getting a scathing review the minute Amy gets home. “Th-the library! Jesus christ, the library.”

Hope, seemingly entertained, simply raises a brow and continues driving. “‘The library’? You’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that.” Amy tries, but she finds the actual address of the building to have slipped her mind. She’s never needed it before! Usually she can just drive there on auto-pilot. “Uh, you know... The one right by our school? Big, brick building?”

Amy can tell Hope knows exactly what library she’s thinking of just from the wretched look on her face, the devious glint in her eye. “Hm.. Nope. Not ringing a bell. Guess I’ll just have to improvise.” Amy’s heart drops. “C-c’mon, I know I’ve seen you study there once or twice!”

Hope falters for a moment, before letting out a long, drawn out sigh. “Of course I know where it is. Why the fuck do you wanna go there so badly anyways? On a thursday night? Like, christ- It’s twelve in the morning.”

It is? Amy squints her eyes to catch a glimpse of the car stereo, and sure enough, the clock reads 12:03. “I… I guess I just needed somewhere to go. And it’s not like I go to parties. Plus, I may as well make use of my fake ID, right?” Hope quirks a brow. “Fake college ID.” Ah. Yes, of course, that makes much more sense. But for that second, that brief little second of confusion, Hope actually believes Amy has a fake ID. Amy is just so bland, so vanilla and so pure on the outside that Hope’s convinced there’s some serious darkness to her deep down.

And she wants to find it. “Well,” Hope starts, and Amy is already terrified with just that one word. “Now, I could bring you to that boring old library. You could read all the stupid books you want, probably fall asleep there and wake up late for school- you know, assuming no one’s kidnapped you by that point.” It still doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Well, minus that last part anyways. “Or I could do the responsible thing and bring you home. Or, I could take you to my place. You’ll get your ‘somewhere to go’, but without the added risk of being drugged and killed.”

It’s Amy’s turn to be confused. “You… Want me at your house? Cuz, I really thought you hated me. Like, to the point where you’d shoot me if I tried to talk to you outside of school.” Hope shakes her head, another light little chuckle escaping her lips. “Nah. I mean, kinda- I didn’t hate you, I just hated how much of a fucking pussy you were.”

You were? Emphasis on ‘were’? What did Amy do to suddenly change Hope’s opinion of her? “If you don’t choose, I’m choosing for you.” Amy wishes the prospect didn’t sound exciting as it did. Because really, how is Amy supposed to admit that she wants nothing more than to take a midnight ride to Hope’s house? To sleep in her bed, to wake up with Hope all cuddled up next to her, to carpool to school together. Up until this point, she never even thought about how exciting that all sounds. But now that the idea’s been planted in her mind, she can’t get it out. Maybe if she says nothing, Hope will just whisk her away without Amy having to admit it. It sounds like a solid enough plan when Amy goes over it in her head.

But she knows that it won’t work. Hope wants more than indecision- even this brief interaction could tell Amy that. If Amy chooses nothing, Hope will definitely just drive her home and never talk to her again. Which would have been ideal five minutes ago, but now? Right now, though Amy’s not quite sure why, she wants to be something Hope would want. So she chooses, “Fuck it. You better have snacks.”

Hope seems surprised for a moment, before a smirk snakes its way onto those cherry chapstick lips of hers. “That’s more like it.” And with that, she’s off to the races. All Amy can do now is hold on tight and hope she won’t live to regret her sudden confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> oh by the way, for some reason i could only write this fic while listening to boys by kesha. i love the irony of it all


End file.
